Announcing the Inevitable
by Im a Castle fan
Summary: Beckett decides that it is time for her relationship with Castle to go public. This story is not part of my one-shot series. As always, drop me review, please? And check out my blog at imacastlefan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own 'Castle' seasons and 'Castle' books, but not the show.

Author's Note: Pardon the grammatical errors, will you? Tenses and punctuation are not my forte.

Beckett decides that it is time for her relationship with Castle to go public. This story is not part of my one-shot series.

**Announcing the Inevitable**

"Hmmm" Kate said in her sleepy state. "Castle, you left the TV on again over night. Go turn it off," she slurred. Getting no response, she rolled over and grabbed at the sheets. Feeling only the cold sheets, her eyes shot open. "Rick?"

A deep-sounding voice was emanating from the adjoining office. Kate slid out from under the covers. With every step, the voice became clearer and clearer. It also became louder.

"I don't care what you want me to do, Gina. I don't want… Yeah… I don't want…" Rick gritted. "Will you be quiet for just one moment?! I don't want to go you some stupid club."

Beckett was taken back by how angry he was. She knew that he had that side of him, as she had seen it last year when Alexis had been kidnapped, but she just hoped that she wouldn't have to see it again, at least for a very long time. To be honest, she didn't like to see her fun-loving, cheerful fiancé angry and in pain like he was. She peered through the open door crack to see how Castle was doing.

"You know that I hate that stuff." A pause passed. "Gina. I'm seeing someone. I don't want to be seen with some lady at this new club because you want me to."

_'What? She was trying to get Castle to go out with someone else?' _Kate thought. _'That… that… jerk!'_

"Yeah, well I didn't like those girls either! If you had to set me up with someone, why'd it always have to be with some ditzy, young girl who didn't have anything in common with me?" By now, Rick's voice was loud enough to fill the whole east side of the loft. "All they wanted was my money, my fame or my connections!"

Tears started to sprout from Kate's eyes.

"What is your deal, Gina? Why are you trying to change me? Why are you trying to ruin my life?" Gina responded back through the phone. "Oh really? Well, let's see. First, my name was too boring. I believe your words were 'Nobody wants to buy mystery books from a guy named Rodgers'. Remember that? Then, there were all of those 'blind dates' with girls that you set me up with. And remember how it just so happened that the press would show up at the same place I would go with them?" he bellowed.

Shocked at the news that she was learning from listening to this conversation, the only thing that Beckett could do was watch and listen.

"And then, there's that time where you hired someone to pretend to be an old friend of mine and to get me drunk? You told him to get me to do something impressionable, so he dared me to steal a police horse and ride it naked! Do you know how twisted that is? Not to mention dangerous? I was lucky that the charges were dropped, or I would have been in big trouble!" Rick paused to let Gina respond. "What's the big deal?! I had a ten year old daughter to raise by myself! I was the only one that she had!

"Then…" he chuckled, "then there's my personal favourite. You invited press along with '10 lucky fans' to our wedding! Our wedding, Gina! It was more like a private book signing that a wedding!"

Having heard enough, Kate slowly pushed the door to the office more open. She swiftly walked over to the loveseat opposite of the desk and sat down. Trying to find eye contact with Rick, but failing, she just stared at him.

"Whatever. I don't know why you're even telling me to do this. Paula is my publicist; you're just my publisher." Rick exhaled a heavy sigh and combed his fingers through his hair. "What? You can't do that! I've written 27 Best Sellers for Black Pawn, and because I don't want to go to some club, you're gonna cut me loose?" Kate's eyes shot up from the desk where they had fallen a minute earlier. "Gina. That's not fair. You're being irrational!" he yelled into the phone before pulling it from his ear and pressing the 'End' button. He came out from behind the desk and sat down beside the detective.

"What's the final verdict?" Kate asked, not vocalizing, but telling none-the-less that she had heard most of the conversation on the phone.

"My witch of a publisher says that I need to go to the club and that if my name isn't in the paper within the next week, Black Pawn will drop my contract" he breathed. "Kate, without a contract, I'm done for. If I don't act out and get in the papers, my career is practically over" he said, staring at the desk.

"But…but. She can't do that! It's not even her department!" Beckett's blood boiled.

"I know. But even if she can't let me go for this, she'll find something else to hold against me". Kate reached for Rick's hand. Pulling his had into her lap, he spoke again. "The only solution is for me to go to this club-thing on Saturday night. I tell ya, sometimes I hate this job," he sighed. "Sorry if I woke you up this morning" he said.

"Oh, you didn't" she said, trying to make him feel better. "I was already up".

"Okay then. What do you say we go out for breakfast? I don't feel like cooking breakfast now," Castle said as he stood up. He kissed Kate's cheek then walked back into the bedroom to get dressed.

Kate sat still as she tried to digest everything that she had heard this morning. _'I have to help'_ she thought. _'I won't let anyone mess with him or take advantage of him again.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Despite my deepest wishes, Castle is not mine.

Author's Note: I know that Paula has a heavy accent, and that it is not articulated in this chapter, but I wasn't sure how to write in a Jersey accent without butchering the story.

**Announcing the Inevitable**

**Chapter 2**

"Yeah. Thanks Paula. Yeah. I'm gonna leave in a few minutes. 'K. See you in a few," Beckett said into the phone.

"Who was that?" Castle asked from behind her.

Kate jumped at the suddenness of his appearance. "Geez, Castle. Don't sneak up on a person like that!" she said, putting her phone down on her desk and sitting down on her swivel chair.

"Kate," he said, "we're in the middle of a crowded New York City police precinct. How did I sneak up on you? And you didn't answer my question," he pointed out as he took his seat next to her desk.

"What question?" she quivered.

"On the phone. Who was is?" he asked again, this time pressing for an answer.

"Oh. It was just Forensics. They didn't find any DNA or prints on the picture frame yet. They're gonna keep looking," Kate opened her desk drawer and took out her purse.

"Why would Forensics phone about not finding anything yet? And why would they phone you on your cell phone? Everything alright Kate?" he asked as she stood up. Grabbed her phone and started towards the elevator.

"No, but it will be," she said as she pressed the 'Down' button. When the elevator doors opened, Kate looked around the room and quickly placed a kiss on Rick's cheek. "Don't worry, babe. Everything will be fine. I'm handling a few of our problems and I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Problems? Handle? What are you talking about? Kate?!" Instead of getting a response back, the elevator doors shut in his face.

"Where's Beckett off to, Castle?" Esposito asked as he walked by Castle who was still standing by the elevator.

"I don't know. Has she been acting a little strange to you lately?" Castle asked, following the Hispanic detective to his desk.

"Well. She was a little off today, wasn't she? I don't know, bro. She's your fiancée! She might just have her mind on something else. You know how she is. Now, stop day-dreaming and help me go through these files".

And so, for the next two hours, the boys looked over files for the case, trying to draw Castle's attention from whatever secret Kate was harbouring from him.

*** * * * *MEANWHILE* * * * ***

"Thanks for meeting with me, Ms. Haas," Kate said as she shook hands with her fiancé's agent.

"No problem, detective. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure? It's not everyday that my best writer's muse makes an emergency meeting, is it?" Paula mentioned as she took a seat behind her desk while offering her guest the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Well. I'll cut to the chase. Gina wants Ri… Castle to go to some new club opening downtown, and he doesn't want to go".

"That nothing new, Kate", Paula retorted.

"Yeah, but she's threatening to release him from his contract with the company if he doesn't go AND if his name isn't in the paper within the next week," Kate blurted out.

"That's none of her darn business!" Paula slammed her fist down on the desk.

"Right. That's what I said! But if she can't fire him for that, then she'll find something else that will work".

"If that witch and her company are trying that, then maybe we should just find him another publisher, Kate".

"Paula. Yes, he can find another publisher, but it took him years to get them to believe in him and now he's written 27 best sellers for them. There are some sentimental attachments here," Kate pointed out, leaning back in the leather chair that faced the agent.

"I'm sorry, detective, but I'm not seeing why you're here. Why do you care?" Paula said, losing interest in the conversation.

"I think that I can help him. Actually, I know that I can help him and I know how to help him. I just need help; your help, Paula".

"Go on," she looked at the detective sceptically.

"You see," Kate paused, "Cause and I… we… we're sort of seeing each other," Kate stumbled out. She started to fiddle with her hands.

At the new news, Paula's attention came back to the conversation. "Excuse me? You're seeing each other? Like, as in dating?"

"Well, actually there's more to it. We're engaged," Kate said, looking up straight into the women's eyes.

"WHAT!?" she exclaimed.

Taking hold of her necklace, Beckett took it off from around her neck and unclasped the chain. Carefully, she took off her engagement ring, slid it on her finger, then re-clasped her chain necklace and returned it to its position around her neck.

"Is that it?" Paula stuttered, not being able to take her eyes off of the giant diamond on the detective's ring finger.

"Yes. It's lovely, isn't it?" Kate smiled, blushing slightly.

"Wow! What a rock!" she exclaimed, amplifying her New Jersey accent. "How long?"

"Well, we dated for a year, and then we've been engaged for about 7 months," Kate replied.

"Congratulations Kate. I mean it".

"Thank you. We're both very happy," Kate blushed again.

"How do you think you could help Rick's problem?" Paula asked, hoping to bring the focus of the meeting back to business.

"Oh. Yes. Well, I thought that maybe I would go to the club with him as his date. We make sure that there is some press there to see us. Then, we have a press release ready to send out the moment people question us," Kate said. "Bam! His name is in the paper and our relationship is longer a secret!"

"Why are you doing this? Your secret will be out, and you're gonna be hounded by the press for a while," Paula questioned.

"Well, it comes with the territory, I guess. What else are we gonna do? Pretend that we're only friends until we both die of old age? Besides, I've heard that if you expose something through a press release, you have more control over the situation," Kate replied.

"You really are crazy about him, aren't you?" Paula smiled and Kate nodded. "So, how can I help? You said you needed my help".

"Right. I need your help writing the press release and finalizing the details. I figured you had the experience and know-how. Can you help?"

"You cane to the right person. How much time do you have?"

"I have the next hour and a half," Kate stated.

"Nancy," Paula spoke into her intercom on her desk, "clear my agenda for the next two hours," she finished. "Let's get started, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Castle and all of its characters aren't mine. Fran Feldman and Club Zero though, they are just figments of my imagination and anybody or place with those names are just coincidences.

Author's Note 1: Before I post this chapter, I just want to say how excited I was to see that this story was such a big hit! It feels amazing to know that some people are interested in what I am writing about. So, to all of the reviewers, followers and favourite-rs, this chapter is for you.

**Announcing the Inevitable**

**Chapter 3**

A string of curses slipped from Castle's mouth. "Shit," he added for good measure. "Kate?" he called into the bedroom from his position in the bathroom. "Can you help me with my tie? I can't seem to… wait a minute," he pauses. "Never mind! I got it!" he yelled again.

In the bedroom walk-in closet, Kate was shimmying into a tight, purple dress. The dress had one over-the-shoulder tank top sleeve, and flowed to just above the knees. _'It doesn't leave a lot to the imagination'_ she thought. _'At least there's a lot of neck and leg access'_ she blushed. Hearing Castle finishing up in the bathroom, she flipped her hair, grabbed her heels and darted out into the room. She stood at the end of the bed, waiting for her fiancé.

"So what are you doing tonight, Ka…" Rick started as he walked into the room, stumbling over his words at the sight of the detective. "Kate? Is there… wow! You look gorgeous. Is there some sort of 'girls' night' planned tonight that I don't know about?" he asked, still staring at her.

"No."

"Then why…" he began.

"I'm going to the club tonight. As your date!" she smirked.

"Wha… what?" he stammered.

"You heard me. I'm gonna be your date tonight," she said, again smiling.

"Why?"

"Rick. We both knew that sooner or later, we'd be going public with our relationship. We aren't going to hide it when we're older, or starting a family together. And now, you have Gina wanting you to get your name into the papers. It's perfect," she paused, debating as to whether or not to say her other reason for choosing now. "Plus, if I go with you to the club as your date, then I can make sure that the girls there know that you're off the market from now on".

"Claiming your territory, Detective?" he grinned.

"Yes," she softly nodded.

"Not that I'm not happy about this plan, but I want to make sure… Are you sure Kate? There's no going back, and you'll be bothered by the press more. Plus, going undercover will be nearly impossible".

"Rick. I'm sure. I have not only thought about this, but I've planned this. Today, I met with Paula, and together we wrote a press release. The plan is that tonight we go out; we kiss a lot and show off some PDA. There is going to be press there, and they'll see us together. They will be curious, ask (or at least try to ask) us some questions and then snap some pictures. Then we'll ignore them and leave together. Once we get back home, we call Paula and tell her to release the press release. Boom! Problems solved. I mean, babe, can't you see it? 'Writer and Muse; A Real Life Fairytale'. What greater publicity would you get than going public about a best-selling author marrying his muse?" she excitedly spoke.

"Wow. You sure have it all planned out," he said.

"Uh-huh".

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked himself. "Well, then. We should get going. We don't want to be late, do we?" he asked her, while grabbing her hand and pulling her through the bedroom door to the front closet, and then out the doors.

*** * * * *LATER THAT NIGHT* * * * ***

New York Times

Page 6

By: Fran Feldman

**Writer Writes Himself a Happy Ending**

For the first time in over 5 years, Richard Castle has returned to the club scene. The writer has avoided being in the press's eye lately, but tonight he reappeared and with a woman on his arm. She was no other than Kate Beckett, his muse and inspiration for Nikki Heat who is his heroine in his latest book series 'Nikki Heat'.

For years, the couple had denied being romantically involved, that is until tonight. At 10pm, they arrived at 'Club Zero' and were seemingly attached at the hips. Throughout the three hours that the writer spent in the club, almost all of it was spent drinking, dancing or flirting with Ms. Beckett. The couple showed off a mass amount of PDA, which is unusual for a typical famous/non-famous relationship.

The biggest surprise of the night was, surprisingly not the PDA shown between the new couple, but rather the press release that was released by the author's agent just minutes after the pair left the night club together. The following is an excerpt from said press release:

'_For over 4 years, Mr. Castle and Detective Beckett fought their feelings for each other. Finally, they gave in to fate and began a relationship together. The couple, who has been working together for 5 years, dated for just over 1 year before they took the next step in their relationship and got engaged. They have been engaged for just over 7 months now._

'_Due to the severity of Detective Beckett's job as an NYPD Detective, the duo asks that you respect their request for privacy.'_

On behalf of the entire New York Times team, I would like to say congratulations to the happy couple and to wish them the best of luck beginning their life together.

The date for the wedding has not been set yet, but they hope the joyous event will happen sometime next year.

Author's Note 2: For now, this is where I will end the story, however, due to some requests, I might be working on a "how does Gina end up in this story" chapter. Might!

Author's Note 3: Also, I'm sorry if the press release is really bad. I wasn't sure how to write a good one, so I just tried my best. And I said that they have been working together for 5 years because, well… I count the years that they work together by the number or seasons, but not everybody does that and I have been corrected several times, so I thought that I would just write like you want me to.


End file.
